


Family

by Rose711



Series: He'll Do Anything [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Michael goes to Alex's house to talk, but finds Jesse there instead. Realizing something is terribly wrong, Michael unleashes his anger on Jesse, letting him know just what a shitty father he is.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: He'll Do Anything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Family

Michael stared at his phone again, pressing a few buttons this time to make sure it was working. He sighed in defeat and exited the airstream, going to sit in a chair around the firepit. He knew Alex probably didn’t want to speak to him right then but he always texted back, even if it was short and curt.

The beer was half gone within seconds and it was only making him feel worse about how he had left things with Alex. He could have handled that whole conversation better, been there for him, but he was still outraged that Alex thought Jesse could become a better person. He was outraged - and terrified. Michael knew that if Alex let him in and believed in him, he would get hurt in the end. Just the thought of that made Michael’s heart ache and rage boil in the pits of his stomach. He needed to explain that to Alex, he owed him that.

He checked his phone again to make sure he didn’t miss a text and scoffed. He was getting annoyed. But it wasn’t that late, so he put down the beer and climbed in the truck, driving to Alex’s house nearly on autopilot.

As he approached the house, there was a vehicle there he didn’t recognize. He parked next to it and stared in confusion. “Fucking Forrest” he muttered under his breath, assuming it was his vehicle. But after taking a second to actually think, Michael realized that Alex’s car wasn’t there. Confusion over who’s car it was and why they were there when Alex wasn’t swept over him.

Michael got out of the truck and shut the door as quietly as possible. He had planned to use his powers to open the door to the house, allowing himself to stand to the side and peek in without being seen. But as he neared the door he saw someone else had beat him to it; the door was not only already unlocked by slightly ajar. Michael’s heart stopped.

Alex would _never_ leave the house door unlocked let alone open. Michael knew Alex took every safety precaution, not just to keep intruders out but to keep the classified documents he had in his home safe; he even had a state-of-the-art security system that he spent hours altering to make it work exactly how he wanted.

Something had happened to Alex, Michael could feel it in his bones.

He slowly opened the door fully to slip inside, staying as quiet as possible. As he got to the end of the hallway and looked around the corner he saw someone sitting At Alex’s computer. And he froze.

Pure rage filled Michael as he looked at Jesse. Of course it was Jesse, the second he had felt something was wrong he should have assumed the vile asshole was involved.

Miraculously he hadn’t heard Michael enter. But the peace wouldn’t last. Michael used his powers and threw a glass from the table into the nearest wall, making a mental note to buy Alex something nicer and making Jesse jump up. Before either man could take another breath, Michael used his powers to throw the chair across the room and grabbed Jesse by the neck, throwing him into a door opposite the desk.

Jesse reeled as he slid down to the floor, his body shocked and his mind stunned. Michael stood over him, fuming with fury, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched.

“What did you do with him?” Michael yelled with an anger – and fear – he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Jesse winced, “I’m concerned about my son.” Michael scoffed. “When he didn’t show up for his recruitment visit I knew something was wrong. I came to check on him but he wasn’t here. I’m worried about him.”

Michael burst out in manic laughter. “Your son?! Suddenly your concerned about YOUR SON?!” Michael silently begged Jesse to move just an inch so he could throw him back into the door.

“Where he is?! What did you do to him?”

Jesse looked Michael straight in the eyes. “Maybe he’s with Forrest,” he said with a sly smile. Somehow Michael felt more anger rise up, but he wouldn’t let Jesse see him react to that.

“Who. Took. Him. Tell me where he is. If you hurt him…” Michael’s hands clenched into fists at his side and the paintings on the walls startled to rattle as he began to lose control of his powers.

“I would never hurt my son. The only one hurting him is you with your manipulation of him.” Jesse began to get up and Michael threw him back down with more force than he meant. Michael turned his back on Jesse for a moment to try to collect his thoughts. As he turned around, he used his powers once more to make sure Jesse was right up against that door.

“You have done nothing but hurt him his entire life,” Michael practically screamed. He had had enough and he had been wanting to say some of these things for a decade. “You took his childhood and what should have been the best years of his life. You took everything he loved from him, you made him think that he’s not good enough for you – for anyone. You made him think that he doesn’t deserve happiness, that he should be ashamed of who he is. It is supposed to be your job to protect him, but you cannot fathom how much pain he has felt because of you. No one should have to endure what he did, especially by the hands of someone who is supposed to love him.” Tears were threatening to come to Michaels’s eyes, but he did everything to push them down.

“What if this was Flint? You would have had the entire Army and Air Force looking for him! Do you really not care about him?!” Michael was furious; he always wondered how someone couldn’t care about Alex.

“He is a decorated airman, you should be proud, it’s what you always wanted.” Michael was getting tired. “And he’s a fucking amazing person,” he added quietly as his shoulders slumped and the reality of Alex being missing hit him. “Did you know he believes in you? That you can be good, that you have some redeeming qualities? I don’t see it, but no matter how much you hurt him and disappoint him, you’re his father. You’re a monster; you don’t deserve someone like Alex.”

Michael sighed and paused for just a moment. “I never manipulated him. I love him and I always will; nothing can change that,” saying it more to himself than to Jesse.

“If you care about _your son_ so much, are you going to help me find him?” Michael asked somewhat sarcastically as a last ditch effort; he figured it was worth a try, and if Jesse was responsible for Alex’s disappearance perhaps he’d at least lead him to him.

Jesse scoffed and his lips curled into a small smile. But he didn’t say anything. Michael’s hands clenched into fists again. He held up his left hand covered with the bandana and grinned. He wiggled his fingers before bringing them back into a fist and punching Jesse right in the side of the head. Michael smiled, feeling a little happiness for the first time since he got to the house. But that quickly faded and panic began again as he realized that he truly had no idea where Alex was. He began quickly walking to the door, not bothering another look at the pitiful excuse for a man that Jesse Manes was.

“Don’t bother looking,” Jesse said in a strained voice as Michael was nearly out the door. “This is a family matter. It doesn’t concern you.”

Michael paused, but didn’t look back. “Alex is my family,” he stated matter-of-factly. “And I will do anything to get him back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite come out as I envisioned, but I needed it out of my brain by 2x11 haha
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
